kickthebuddyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Quotes Gizoogle
This be a cold-ass lil complete list of quotes dat Buddy say. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Some is exclusive ta different versions Standby This be a list of quotes dat Buddy say up in tha game... Have we met, biatch? I’m Buddy Bo-ring! versions Did some muthafucka call me son? Weirdly awkward hommie! (Followed by grill sound effects n' hustlin on tha walls.) Yo ass want some ants on a log. I wanna peep tha basement up in tha Alamo! (Easta egg ta Pizzle Wee Herman) Ooh, sick fingers you gots there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. I be a pirate arrr, just kidding! Letz peep what tha fuck we can do! Can I peep tha X Filez fo' a while? I be bout ta go play a cold-ass lil couple yo' iPhizzy game if thatz all gravy. So, what tha fuck niggerz do you wanna do? Mind if I catch a nap here? Hold tha beeper still so I could take a lil' bit of a nap. Yo ass betta hold tha beeper so I could take a snooze fo' a while? I’m straight-up filled wit cotton candy: ) Steamboat Nigger, boop boop! Wipe off tha screen, would ya! Has you done been ta tha moon? Do you know mah playas famous? Yo ass gots a strange look up in yo' eye. *Burps* Oh, Crud mah dirty ass. (Excuse mah dirty ass.) *Farts* Oh, Excuse mah dirty ass. Don't git mah box wet. Take me on down ta Grandma Picklez Farm. It aint nuthin but a never endin rap dawwwwg! (Followed by grill sound effects n' hustlin on tha walls.) Hoes know mah name up in a funky-ass box. I was thankin of becomin a DJ. Yo ass know any puppet mylogesees? I be goin ta check a shitload of tha other apps, All Right? I've wrapped up in doc-ness. This is lotta peaceful! I wish mah box was a funky-ass boat. i need a hoe. Bim bam boom bop. No Muthafucka knows tha shiznit I’ve seen knock knock...boo...don’t cry it’s only mah dirty ass. babooshka Mama holla'd at mah crazy ass not ta come. Yo hey let’s git down ta bidnizz Polly want a cold-ass lil cracker. Nothang happened n' i straight-up like dat shit. Mikasa Sukasa. Soooooo Just call me up in tha end dadalanda! Ugh itz stink like garbage up in dis biatch. Im a lil chronic pot short n' sprout dedeledede! Be careful itz like a oldschool box! Opened tha game This be a list of quotes dat Buddy say when tha game is opened. Dope mornin ghetto. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dope mornin playa yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. Dope mornin box. Boxy boxy boxy box oh, wello! Well look whoz here, again. Ooh, a visitor. We can play suttin' but don’t be rough. welcome ta mah wacky ghetto how tha fuck long has it been Now yo ass is under mah box chizzlez n' conception. Whatever you niggers wanna do. Im all fo' it ! Mikasa Sukasa. Welcome back ta mah box! Is dat tha cleanin lady? Mibox Subox! Well I’m locked n loaded ta git started! Shiznitty item Some shit have Buddy react trippin like a muthafucka. Uh, no. Chizzle suttin' else. Thatz not good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Uhhh, put dem back just put it back. Fuck dat shit, nonono. Not dis shit. Nah, no no no. Not dis shit. Might would put dat back. My, what tha fuck big-ass teeth you have? Do I look dirty? I don't give a fuck bout slugs! This is like a aquarium. Wrong fishie! Yo fishie! Whoopsie! That looks dangerous muthafucka! Yo don't git cut son! Thatz exotic! Thatz kinda off tha hook biaaatch! Yo dis is mah home not tha hurt locker! Most playas aint gots them! Thatz not so shroud. Yo ass wanna git a milkshake instead hmm? I don't like sharp or hard thangs. I have shitty vibe bout this. Do you gotz a thugged-out dog? Looks good. Drop it, drop dat shiznit son! No no no no no. Is you trippin like a muthafucka? Letz make noise. This won't end well. This looks bad. This is gonna leave a mark. Well kablam madam. Letz play make believe instead. I need a Band-Aid! Disarm now! Chill up in pieces! I git all up in pieces! Oh brother. We need ta talk. It be already too bangin' up in here? Yo crazy-ass a sea monster! Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. I’m thankin bout a cold-ass lil game chizzle. Wardrobe I be dressed ta kill. I be dressed ta be capped! Fancy! Oldskool School is cool! Yo muthafucka, gorgeous. oooooooh gorgeous! Lookin good! Buddyman Slots Spin ta win! Go fo' tha gold! Win, daddy, win! You've gots this! DOLIODOLIDODOLIDOD Rollin Rollin Rolling! Think Win! Be Da Machine! Yo ass can git fuckin shitloadz from dem slots! Rock dem slots! come on come on come on! we wanna pay off! oh dis is gonna be a funky-ass big-ass one! Git tha booty! Not enough scrilla This make dawg act clumsy or rude ta you, biatch. Loser! Hah weak-ass muthafucka! Hahahahahahah! Da numbers don't lie! Do tha math! Make mo' scrilla! Watch a vizzle fo' gold! Git a cold-ass lil calculator! Oh like you needed THAT! Dope shit These shit give Buddy a phat erection. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Some of dem loop over time replacin tha standby quotes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Some can also be tha quotes from buyin something. Non loopin quotes Yo ass is so cool! Aw yeah! I wanna bust a nut on dat shiznit son! Alright ya dawg dawwwwg! Loopin quotes Dope chizzle. Use dat every last muthafuckin time. Oh fine yeaaaa that'll work. Dope chizzle. Yeah, keep dis shit. Um yeah that'll work. Excellent chizzle biaaatch! Money well spent son! Way ta go! Yeah that‘ll work. Tortured These quotes step tha fuck up if Buddy is bein capped by somethang fo' realz. Also they gots jacked by bowmastas Playgendary whoz ass also made Despicable bear, a rip off. Momma! I be Pippi Longstocking! I hope yo' battery dies. Oh, please stop! Fuck dat shit, please! I feel tha earth, move, under mah feet! Oh mah God! ENOUGH!!! BLAHARJEHERBLAH! Mama holla'd at mah crazy ass not ta come! Put down dat haterade! Time out, time out! I be sea chicken! Ouch, ooch, eech! You'll never git mah Netflix password! Yo ass peep YallTube too much. Smackdown! You've gots issues! Patriot! Thatz not right! I have tha hospitizzle on speed dial! Yo, hey letz git down ta bidnizz! I aint under warranty! Gangsta won't like this! I can take dat shiznit son! I be bein tenderized. My fuckin therapist holla'd no. Da Pain There is no light! Cataclysm! Oh tha wild-ass bullshit tha pain! Compound fractures! Son of a funky-ass bee sting! Starfish multiply when cut! Da Buddy-o-matic, It slices n' dices! Cut me outta here! I feel like a pinata! And dis is just tha straight-up original gangsta round! Is dat tha dopest you can do? Yo ass is trippin' off this, aren't yo slick ass? In a mazillion years! Truce, truce biaaatch! Time up son! Fuck dat shit, no, no! I be unarmed hommie! Read tha directions muthafucka! Is ya done yet son! Didn't be thinkin so! I be thinkin I gots a funky-ass boo-boo! I be thinkin I swallowed a tooth! Yo ass is cappin' me! Ow! Ouch! I gots a funky-ass bunch of band-aidz up in tha truck! Do you know any organ donors? Buddy mad salty! Tell tha Xray room ta stand by. Zoinks muthafucka! Quit please biaaatch! Stop! Help! I thought we was playas, remember playa! Ok, git all dat shiznit out, ya skippy. Thats a thug playa! Call animal control! Isn't yo' finger gettin tired, biatch? A lil higher ta tha left,. Biiiatch please. A lil lower ta tha left. Sacre Bleu! Sunny beaches muthafucka! Nyyehh! Sick knuckle sandwich! I'ma hit tha mat! Yo ass hit like mah mama! Yo ass missed a spot! Oh, tha pain! Think aiiight thoughts! What on earth do I deserve dat for! Well, be lookin like itz doomsday! Maydizzle dawwwwg! Mayday! Such maltreatment! Rock n' dill! I be no match fo' you, nahmean biiiatch? Buddy hurt son! It aint nuthin but tha end of tha ghetto as we know dat shiznit son! (2 versions) Yo ass be a shitty person! I peep a pretty, bright light son! I be doomed, there goes tha sequel! Man down! Imma goin senseless muthafucka! I be up son! I aint gots any secrets muthafucka! Think of yo' karma! I know a psychiatrist! Apocalypse! Nothang is safe! That hurts like what! I be telling! Oh, Da earth moved fo' mah dirty ass. Close it, you cappin' me! This is most shitty than nickelback! Letz talk! I be shizzle dat shiznit was expired yesterday. Whammy! Da End is Here! This aint what tha fuck I meant by bein cut! Pointy nightmares. This is like tha endin of LOST! Armageddon! Skulls & Crossbones! Buddy! Such a scheme! eeeeeeeeek! Yo crazy-ass a monster! Professer i’m bein eaten! Beep. doink! I wanna git all up in tha bangin' tub! Objection! Anther servin of punch, please I need notes! It aint nuthin but not a god damn thang secret! Yo hannible letz peep cartoon instead! AAGH!(Eaten) Burnin n' meltin Burnin I be burning! Quit drop n' roll! Why Dogg why?!?!?!? Yo ass be a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shitty-ass person. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Open a window! Heaven ta Betsy dawwwwg! Whammie biaaatch! Siri, where’s tha nearest hospitizzle?!?!?!? Siri, call tha ambulance! Ohoohoohoo My fuckin biscuits is burning! Meltin This is bad! I be melting! Nononono! Yo ass be a shitty person! Ugh It also smells bad. I be up in a ghetto of pain! I can't feel anything! Make it stop! Stretchin partz of Buddy I be gettin longer! I wasn't built ta do this! Don't stretch me biaaatch! versions My fuckin neck! Hear me crunching?! Oh props, mah back feels betta now! No! Eep! I’m not Mista Muthafuckin Dunkadelic! What do you be thinkin I be wack-ass putty?! Oh that’s better! My fuckin bones! Eowowow! (High-pitched) Owowowow! (High-pitched) bwwwoah! alalalalalrgh! Im not aiiight dat way! Wet Water, wata everywhere! H2O, no! Thanks, sunshine. Nuff props darling. Yo, you git mah threadz wet! You’re drownin me! I’m bein liquidated! Oh God! Blech! Ahh, I’m bein liquidated! Yeah. Refreshin is dope. (gurglin noises) (3 versions) Embarrassed quotes These step tha fuck up fo' some items. Tell no muthafucka of what tha fuck you see. Don't look all up in mah face. Why would you be thinkin ta do this? I don't feel Fabulous This is re-donkey-donk. This couldn't git worse It sucks ta be me Don't put dis on YallTube! Who‘d be Buddyz dawg now? I be mortified! Yo ass make me feel skanky! We shall drop a rhyme no mo' of this Yo ass is toast krey This couldn't git worse! Disgustin Muchacho I be bout ta never live dis down This be appalling! Yo ass is too creative. Don’t tell mah mother. Oh dear! I may chizzle mah name My fuckin cheeks is burning! DRUNK when you give dawg champagne da thug will git faded n' say these quotes. Mo' gimme more! Yo ass gots any mo' of dat I gots a straight-up boner fo' you man. Oh hey thatz cold i. I wanna bust a nut on that! I gots bubblez ta def mah nose. Don't be all kindsa cold! Brin it on (hiccup) (two verson) I freakin ludd you man! Leavin Buddy These quotes step tha fuck up exclusively when exitin tha game. Uh-uh! Ugh-ugh! Ah-ah! Hold on! Stay just a lil bit longer! Won't you stay? Pizza? Come back! Must you go? Boo! Wrong! Fight tha power! Coffee? Is it suttin' I holla'd? Yo come on, stick around! Fine, be dat way! Nein! Alone again! Yo come on, stay a lil bit longer! Don’t leave me! Yo, wait! Must you go? Shakin tha beeper (blubbering) Heyyyyy dawwwwg! Stoooooppp! Wowowowowwo Whatz goin on Wowowowowwo! I-I-I-I-I'ma be sick. I-I-I-I-I-I-I don’t like that! Nyeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! PPPPlllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee Stttoooopppp Category:Candidates to kick like Buddy